La seule chose qu'on ne demande pas à Tempérance
by La Marie
Summary: - Derek Martin ... Toi je te retiens ... J'espère que tu m'entends ... J'espère que tu l'à bien regardé parce que tu ne risque plus de la voir beaucoup, tu l'à fais souffrir ...
1. Chapter 1

Prise de conscience :

-Alors ! Vas-tu enfin me dire où tu m'emmène ? .Demanda Tempérance légèrement agacée.

-Surprise ... Surprise...

-Derek! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime PAS les surprises. Ré-attaqua-t-elle.

Elle allait continuer sa tirade quand la voiture s'arrêta soudain devant un magnifique petit restaurant...

Le dénommé Derek coupa le moteur, et la seconde d'après,

invitait celle qu'il aimait à descendre de voiture par la porte qu'il lui tenait ouverte.

Il lui pris la main et l'entraina vers l'entrée du restaurant

x

-J'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Martin .

La réceptionniste les conduisit à leur table , pendant tout ce temps Brennan n'avait pas repris la parole tant elle était émerveillée par le cadre enchanteur de ce petit restaurant dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, ni cessée de sourire, cependant la jeune femme se réveilla de son petit état second lorsqu'elle elle sentit que sa moitié la regardait avec insistance .

-En quel honneur ce restaurant ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée mais toujours en souriant.

-Doucement Tempérance tu le sauras ... bien assez tôt , lui dit-il en répondant à son sourire .

Elle fut tentée de le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne la raison de ce petit rendez-vous, mais un simple coup d'œil ,lui permit de savoir que son ami n'avait pas la moindre intention de le lui dire maintenant, elle se contenta donc de dire:

-Très bien ...

Pendant le repas il parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et déjà, il en était au dessert.

Après avoir commandé leurs desserts, elle vit Derek retirer la main qui n'avait pas quitté la sienne de tout le repas, pour aller la glisser dans la doublure de sa veste de smoking .

Elle le vit mettre un genoux à terre près d'elle sans être sure de bien comprendre ... Mais surtout espérant se tromper, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être ça... Elle ne voulais pas y croire ... Non, non...

-Mlle Tempérance Brennan voudriez-vous , à moi Derek Martin , me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?...

Et voila, il l'avait dit. Inconsciemment elle vit passer devant ses yeux l'image de Seeley Booth. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, pourquoi penser à son partenaire dans un moment pareil ? ... elle chassa donc bien rapidement cette image de sa tête , mais elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi contrairement à ce que l'on lui avait raconté, cette déclaration ne suscita en elle aucune joie! Ce fut même plutôt l'inverse ... Elle fut envahie d'un tel sentiment de vide ... Elle en eut presque envie de vomir mais elle se retint, il fallait lui répondre et comme à son habitude Brennan répondit avec honnêteté de cette honnêteté sans tact et sans volupté simplement la vérité, sa vérité ...

-Non , je pourrais te dire que je suis désolée et accompagner cela d'une multitude de déclarations chacune emplie d'une telle compassion qu'on s'étoufferait presque avec l'hypocrisie qu'elle renferme , mais Non , non parce que je ne veux pas me marier et que je ne l'ai jamais voulu ... Tempérance étouffa un sanglot avant de continuer.

Tu penses vraiment me connaître mais si c'était vraiment le cas, tu saurais ce que je pense du mariage ! D'ailleurs chaque personne qui ose prétendre me connaître un temps soi peu, sait se que je pense du mariage ! Tu aurais dus savoir ... Tu aurais dus ... Elle acheva sa tirade par ces mots et s'enfuit, courant à toute allure, ne s'arrêtant pas, ne regardant pas derrière elle, dans sa précipitation Tempérance avait oublié sa veste là-bas, dans ce restaurant qu'elle maudirait pour toujours, à cet instant sa veste, elle n'en avait que faire, tout aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'elle qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance ...

" Il aurait du le savoir ... "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre corrigé par Dom. alias Spockette ;) Merci à toi vraiment .

Ensuite merci à fandebones pour son soutien et merci à vous tous lecteurs et revieweurs :)

En espérant que cela vous plaise, **Bonne lecture** .

* * *

" Je ne m'arrêterai pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas, la fatigue n'est, qu'une ... vision de l'esprit ... destinée à , à ... endor... endormir nos ... Nos se..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle s'effondrait de fatigue, elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir depuis qu'elle avait quitté le restaurant, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Derek, depuis, qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage ... Non, il n'avait pas le droit, non ... Tempérance tomba doucement dans un sommeil souillé de larmes sur l'inconfortable bitume de D.C ...

ooOooOoo

" Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! .. Booth, j'écoute ?

- Agent Booth .. J'ai besoin de votre aide ...

- Hein ? Qui êtes-vous ? . répondit L'homme, déconcerté.

- Je suis Derek Martin, le petit-ami de Tempérance ...

- Ah, oui ... Vous ... Et donc qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? asséna Booth d'un ton peu affable.

- Je vous l'ai dit ... J'ai besoin de votre aide ... Il faut que vous m'aidiez à la retrouver ...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ..! Attendez, vous avez dit " à La retrouver " ! Brennan ? Que lui avez vous fait, où est-t-elle ?

- Ce que j'ai fait ne vous regarde pas ! Quant au lieu où elle s'est enfuit, je ne le connais pas puisque je vous demande de m'aider à la retrouver !

- Hey ! Du calme mon gars, on n'est pas des amis, ok ! Bon, je viens, l'adresse ?

- Oui, le Georgia Brown sur Sean Parnell avenue.

- "Cliiick.."

oOo

Peu après on n'entendit une dizaine de sirènes indiquant clairement que pas mal d'agents de police se dirigeaient vers un même endroit .. en quelques minutes on vit ces agents descendre de voiture en masse, juste devant le Georgia Brown, juste devant un homme complètement abasourdi .. Assez impressionné .. Et à la tête de tout ce beau monde, Seeley Booth qui marchait droit sur l'homme en question ... Il fit signe à ceux qui devait être les agents les plus importants, ils se placèrent derrière lui et avancèrent à sa suite vers un Derek complètement sonné...

- Remettez-vous Martin, bon, par où est-elle partie ?

- Je ne sais pas ... vers l'est je crois ...

- Vous croyez ! Bordel ! Ok, dégagez.

- Mais ! Enfin ! Il est hors de question que je m'en aille, vous entendez ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix à peu près assurée ...

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'approcha bien trop du champ d'action de Booth qui l'attrapa au col pour lui parler, ou lui cracher tout dépend du point de vue ...

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ... Ta jolie gueule, tu sais ce que j'en fait, Msieur le Chirurgien ! Et essaie pas de me prendre de haut ! Asséna Seeley Booth dont la fureur se contenait très mal.

- Booth calme-toi ! s'exclama soudain le lieutenant qui avait l'air d'être le plus âgé du groupe, arrête tes conneries, ça t'aidera pas à retrouver ta belle..

- Mouais ...! Tu perds rien pour attendre, maintenant dégage où je te mets mon poing dans la G... !

Il le lâcha vivement et se retourna vers ses collègues, quant à Derek ... Il s'en alla, peu fier ...

- Merci Field ... Ma belle ...

- C'est normal Petit . Lui répondit l'homme souriant et ne répondant que par un clin d'œil à la deuxième partie de la phrase.

- Bon, trêve de bavardage, Turner et Anderson vous prenez vos hommes et vous quadrillez le secteur ouest, Berkelay et Kane vous réglerez vos problèmes de couple plus tard, c'est ensemble que vous êtes le plus efficace, vous prenez toute la zone nord-sud avec vos hommes respectifs. Kane, Field, Austin vous interrogez tous les gens qui passent, le restaurant, les rues ... Young et Rosebury, vous venez avec moi, on passe au Jefferson et chez elle ... Dit-il, sans appel.

- Ok . dirent-ils tous.

Quelques minutes après cet ordre, ils étaient tous au travail, s'activant chacun de leur côté pour une femme qu'il savait importante pour leur collègue et ami ...

Booth lui, à bord de son SUV était de plus en plus nerveux, ses doigts volaient du levier de vitesse au volant avec une rapidité incroyable, il grilla un nombre incalculable de feux, ne tint compte d'aucun des panneaux de signalisation qu'il rencontra. L'homme était inquiet, inquiet pour cette femme qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre...

Non, ce serait bien trop dur, il n'y survivrait pas, il avait besoin d'elle, elle était son quotidien, une journée sans elle, était une journée marquée de tristesse ... Cette femme mystérieuse et attirante, son amie, peut-être plus mais ça il ne l'avouerait pas .

Alors il fonça, encore et encore, les voitures des agents qu'il avait prit avec lui, avait bien du mal à le suivre ... Il arriva donc très rapidement à l'institut, se garant lamentablement, il sauta littéralement du véhicule et s'efforça de ne pas courir ...

Se précipitant vers le bureau de sa partenaire, il éprouva une telle déception en voyant qu'elle n'y était pas … C'était pourtant évident, mais inconsciemment, il avait espéré la retrouver là, penchée sur un quelconque tas d'ossements anciens. Si concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué, il aurait alors put l'admirer comme il le faisait souvent avant de révéler sa présence.

Mais non, elle n'était pas là ...

Se reprenant un temps soit peu, il fit le tour des bureaux, se rendant compte qu'il n'entendait de bruit que dans celui le plus à droite de l'entrée de l'institut, le bureau d'Angela !

Il y fonça ... Défonçant presque la porte en l'envoyant valser sur le mur de verre, se souciant bien peu d'à propos et dans toute son inquiétude il cria presque ..

- Vous l'avez vu ? Elle vous a contacté ? Est-ce ..

- Booth ! Booth, calmez-vous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle vous parle de Brennan, asseyez-vous, expliquez nous. demanda Hodgins d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, Angela commençant à assimiler les paroles de l'agent, angoissait déjà.

Mais il refusa de s'asseoir, il ne pouvait simplement pas, il se devait de faire quelque chose, il voulait la retrouver, il le fallait, s'il ne faisait rien ... Il ne voulait pas pensé à ce qu'il deviendrait si on l'empêchait de la chercher, il l'a cherchait c'était là un fait.

- Elle à disparut Hodgins, il faut que je la retrouve, il le faut, répondit-il les yeux emplis de désespoir.

* * *

Reviews ? :)


End file.
